My Bleeding Heart
by Immaginare
Summary: Bill and Ginny were always close. But on Bill's wedding weekend, they realize how they truly feel about eachother. Will they have a happily ever after, or die with a forbidden love? M for language and content. Challenge story and a one shot.


Hey everybody! So I know I haven't written in a while, but I got this challenge story from my friend, and I thought I'd give it a shot, so it's just a little drabble that I came up with from her story line. But anyways, I hope you like it!

Love, Daniella

_**7 Years Earlier; Ginny's POV**_

"_Ginny. C'mere, little Gin!"_

_I giggled and sprinted away from Bill as he came chasing towards me._

"_I'll never be caught!" I yelled in return._

_My brother and I were playing tag in our family's small backyard lawn. The catch to our game was jumping over the particularly feisty garden gnomes. This made it all the more fun._

"_Gotcha!" _

_Lost in my thought, I had abruptly stopped running. My brother leaped atop of me, knocking me down to the muddy, scraggly ground. We rolled round and round, tussling and kicking until we finally rested next to each other, laughing so hard that neither of us could speak._

_Once we had finally settled down, Bill smiled and took my small hand in his._

"_I love you, Gin."_

_I scooted slightly closer to him._

"_I love you, too."_

_He turned on his side to face me, and I admired his strong face._

_I looked into his shockingly blue eyes and quickly turned away, amazed by the beauty that I found there._

_I looked farther down and studied his button nose that was a common trait among us Weasleys._

_Then I finally settled on examining his pink, plump lips, gentle and soft, that spoke words of love and kindness to me constantly._

_My brother was absolutely adorable._

_Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned closer and planted a firm peck on his awaiting mouth._

_He stayed absolutely still until I was done, and stared at me when I pulled back._

_After a few long, quiet moments, he pulled his arms out from under him and wrapped them tightly around me, like he was afraid to let me go._

_That was the first time that I knew I had feelings for my brother._

…..

I had always been Bill's favorite sibling.

Him and I, we were always together.

When he broke up with one of his (many) girlfriends, I would stay home with him while the family went out for dinner.

When I couldn't get a date for the ball, he would ditch it to stay with me.

It had been 7 years since that day in late July, and we had never spoken of it again.

Pretending it had never happened was a great hobby of ours.

"_Ginevra!"_

I turned to see Fleur's annoyed face looking down upon mine.

"Eez zees just a _joke_ to you? My wedding eez tomorrow and you has your 'ead in zee _clouds!_" she screeched.

"Listen closely. I will marry your brozer without a _heetch_. Zees rehearsal dinner will go zee same. Est-ce que tu compendes?"

I sighed. "Oui, Fleur. I'm sorry."

She narrowed her eyes and let out a slight _pfft_ before returning to her dress stitching.

After a few moments of silence, she turned around again.

"Why eez you not attending to my 'air's?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, _madame_."

I picked up the small glass tiara that sat next to her on the table and began pinning it in.

Tramp.

It wasn't a secret to my family that I detested Fleur. In every dinner she cooked, every letter she wrote, every word she spoke, I could find something to criticize.

I had tried many a time to discourage Bill from marrying the girl, to no avail.

I could still remember the night he told me…

….

_**7 Months Earlier**_

_I heard a slight knock on my door, and I could tell from our secret pattern who it was._

_My face brightened. "C'mon in!"_

_My favorite brother walked slowly into the room. He hadn't yet changed out of his suit from his Dinner with Fleur, and he looked… good._

"_Hey, Gin," he said hesitantly. I was instantly suspicious from the look on his face._

"_Hey… what's up?"_

"_Can I sit down? I kind've… have to tell you something."_

_I raised my eyebrows, but patted the place next to me on my bed. He gently laid down and put his head in his hands._

"_I'm marrying Fleur."_

_I jerked away from him in shock. This, I was not expecting._

"_Now, Ginny," he said quickly. "I know you don't like her now, but I'm sure if you got to know her a little better, you'd-"_

"_NO!" I shouted, jumping off my bed. "I don't WANT to know her! The bitch already ruined my life!"_

_Bill stood up, shocked. I had never acted this way around him._

"_Ginny! She's not a… bitch. Take it back."_

"_Get. Out." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper. He tried to reach for me, but I brushed him off._

_Sighing, he said, "I love you."_

_I was silent._

_He slowly walked out my door so I could finally cry in peace._

…_.._

"Ginevra? What zee '_ell_ eez wrong weez you? I asked you to pin zem to my 'air, not my _'ead!_"

I looked up sharply.

"Nothing the _fuck_ is wrong with me. It's you, with your stupid delusions. That's the problem!" I bellowed, jerking out of my seat and glaring down upon her surprised face.

"You are NOT MARRYING MY BROTHER!" I shouted.

But as I began to rush out the door, I stopped and turned to say one last thing. "And by the way," I said, looking her up and down. "White really isn't your color."

With this, I ran out of the room.

Unconsciously knowing where I was headed, I sprinted forward until I reached our garden where, 7 years ago, I had kissed Bill.

I finally sat down under our ancient willow tree and cried. This tree had seen me grow up.

It had seen me love Bill because he had laughed at all my jokes, no matter how stupid.

Because he had held me and let me sleep in his arms the nights that Mum and Dad were fighting.

Because he had healed the wounds that my exes had left in my heart.

Because he had looked all night for Pig, my little owl, when the rest of the family was long asleep.

Because he had blown off Fleur many a time to have a movie and popcorn night with me.

Because he was my brother, that I loved more that life itself.

I just didn't know if that love was the same as it had been when I was an innocent child.

I heard hesitant footsteps approaching behind me, and I froze in my sobs.

"Ginny? Honey, are you okay?'

Bill.

I turned around and began to walk towards him, throwing all caution to the wind.

I wrapped my arms around his long neck and softly touched my lips to his.

Not caring that we were in an open space where anyone could see us.

Not caring that he was engaged.

Not caring that he was my brother.

He responded automatically, winding his fingers into my fiery red hair that we both shared. His lips parted and allowed my tongue to enter and examine trail and corner of the mouth I so adored.

He pulled on my hair to bring me closer while I brought my hands down his body to admire his strong, toned arms.

They were just as amazing as I had imagined.

After a few moments, we broke apart. I laid my head on his chest, and I could feel his hot, panting breath on my neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I always have," he said simply.

I looked up, wiping a stray tear from the corner of my eye.

"Doesn't matter though, does it?" I said sadly.

He shook his head, unbelieving.

'I don't understand it either. But all I know is that I have one more night until I'm married." He pulled my chin up to lock my eyes upon his.

"Let's make the most of it."

…..

My heart was beating a million miles a minute when we pulled up to the small motel. Even though my family thought Bill was at his bachelor party, and I at a friend's house, I had a sinking fear of getting caught.

But it didn't nearly surpass my excitement.

We walked up to the registration desk, my hair under my hood and my eyes down so that the concierge couldn't tell the similarity between us.

"Can we get the… lover's suite?" he asked. My heart fluttered.

The woman raised her eyebrows, but took the Galleons and gave us the room key anyways.

Once we had gotten inside our suite and set down our bags, we laid down next to each other on the bed, our fingers intertwined.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"What-"

"Surprise me," I said, grinning to myself.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the credits of _When Rubeus Met Norweiga _rolling onto the screen.

Of course he knew my favorite movie.

Obviously, it took only minutes for our touching to progress to a kiss, and then a full-blown make out session.

I loved every curve of his gorgeous body. From his lengthy oval head, to his, may I say, huge biceps, to his… other areas that I could detect more and more with each coming minute.

"Do you want to…," he asked, and I nodded, throwing the covers over us.

"How about we-". It only took the smallest suggestion from me for him to start pulling off his clothes, and I took it that I should do the same with mine.

Once we were both fully undressed, I looked at him and fully admired his body for the first time. I saw him doing the same to me.

And then, suddenly, I felt it.

The guilt.

The sweeping, rushing feeling that what we were about to do was _wron_g_. _ Hell, that what we were already _doing_ was wrong!

I looked up. "Bill, we can't-".

He nodded. "I know."

I sighed, and put my small arms around him, and felt his big ones wrap around me.

And the feeling of being in his embrace, pressed against his body, was better that anything.

He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "I love you, Ginevra."

All I could do was nod back before I laid my head on his bare chest and fell asleep.

….

The next morning, Bill splurged and ordered a delightful breakfast in bed, topped with strawberries and cream.

As we sat in silence and ate, I waited for him to speak.

Finally, I took it that I should go first.

"So… what now?" I asked.

He turned and sat cross-legged facing me.

"First of all, we can never tell. Anybody."

I nodded. "Obviously. But, still… what about today."

He looked down, like he was afraid to meet my eyes. "I'm going to marry Fleur."

Of course, I had known this deep in my heart. But to hear it spoken was like a punch to my gut.

"So no… us? Ever?"

He shook his head. "Ginny, I know it seems awful now. But some day, I know you'll find somebody who-"

I snapped my head up and leaped off the bed, my eyes burning with rage.

"Fuck you. You are my ONE true love, you know that. I'll never find somebody else. Somebody that I can be so happy with, so honest with, that I can love so much. So I'll be alone, with an owl and a cat, while you go off and play fucking house with your little French prostitute that I know you don't really love!"

I took a deep breath, waiting for his response. I had no idea what he would do next.

Bill sat in silence for a moment. Then, he slowly got off the bed, and grabbed my mouth, pressing it against his. As our lips met, they jumped into an anxious frenzy, competing against each other for power.

Our lips parted simultaneously and our tongues tickled and played with each other, kissing all over our mouths and biting in lust.

Bill disconnected from me and moved down to my neck, licking and sucking right on my temple, making my knees shake.

As we fell on the bed, he climbed on top of me and ran his hands down my body, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

But when he began to pull of my shirt, I lightly removed his hands and moved his off of me.

I closed my eyes. It was so hard to stop him. I needed him more than ever. But…

"Bill, we can't do anything. It's fun for you, and I like it too, but in the end of the day, you're going to be married in a few hours, and you'll have someone to go to. That's great for you, but I'll be by myself, all alone, wishing I could somehow be with you like this again. I can't go through that more that I already will."

He opened his mouth to argue, but I hushed him with my finger. "Please don't. This is too hard already. Let's… let's just go."

He obeyed my instructions. We turned away from each other, and packed quietly before checking out.

And we rode home in silence.

….

Sitting in the family tent, I could see Bill nervously fixing with his tie.

"Honey," our mother said. "It's time."

"I know," he replied. "Just one second."

"Alright, then." She smiled with joy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to sit with the rest of the audience.

Now that we were alone, he walked over to me and gave me a sad smile that I returned.

I reached up on my tippy-toes to fiddle with his tie a little bit more. "There. Perfect."

Ron peeked his head into the tent. "C'mon, mate. They're waiting."

Bill nodded before turning back to me. "This is it."

I lightly pushed him towards the flap. "Go on."

He looked at me one last time before walking out of the tent and towards that cursed altar and that cursed bride.

I stood still for a moment. Then I picked up a stick from the floor, and not so gently pushed it against my skin, jutting it back and forth in random directions.

I put down the stick to inspect the marks I had made. I smiled like a madman when I saw what was there.

A bleeding heart.

…

THE END


End file.
